


Arrows and Code

by acheaptrickandacheesyoneline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, PWP, Smut, still fluffy smut, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, oneshots, and ficlets all finally together in one area</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly based on real life fluff that happened earlier today. So please enjoy these warm fuzzies on a Friday Afternoon/Evening, wherever you are

“Star City Vision, how may I help you?” The woman’s voice was cool, professional, and everything that Oliver was not at that moment as he fumbled to pick up the phone. He had originally left it on speaker on the kitchen counter, planning on scrubbing vegetables for the night’s dinner as he waited for his call to be picked up, not expecting it to take only two rings and three seconds.

 

“Yes, um, hi. I was wondering if it was possible to schedule an eye exam for tomorrow?” He could feel water drip down his arms as he held the phone to his ear. With a slight grimace of distaste, he concentrated on holding the phone between face and shoulder as he reached for a towel to dry his hands.

 

“Let me see, I think we might have an opening.” The woman paused and Oliver took that second to shift the phone to the other ear, drying the back as he did. “Yes, there is one at 12:20 tomorrow. Would that work for you?”

 

“That would be perfect, yes.”

 

“Have you been here before?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Name please?”

 

“Oh, I...This isn’t for me. I’m calling on behalf of my…” Oliver paused for a moment. Girlfriend? Partner? She wasn’t his fiance yet, though not for his lack of trying. Girlfriend just seemed so _Ollie_ and juvenile to him, yet it also gave him a feeling of warmth whenever he was able to introduce people to Felicity as his Girlfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Who are you calling for?”

 

“For Felicity Smoak. She’s at work at the moment.”

 

He could hear the computer keys clicking in the background as the woman searched their database. “Can I have you confirm her date of birth and address please?” Without thinking, he rattled off the information. “Does she wear contacts?”

 

“Sometimes. Though it’s been her glasses more often lately.”

 

Some more typing as their database was updated. “Does Miss Smoak have insurance?”

 

He could have laughed at that. Of course she did. She had made sure that everyone at Palmer Tech had the same quality of health insurance as she had at the lowest price possible when she had taken over. It hadn’t made the board happy with her as it had cut into their profits, but Felicity had gone to bat for the employees, wanting to make sure that none of them ever had to worry about losing their jobs due to ridiculous hospital bills or being unable to afford going to the doctor.

 

He reached for his wallet in his back pocket, but had to tug at it to get it free. The broken zipper had gotten caught in uncut threads again. “Yes she does. It’s through Star Insurance,” he said, checking the company name on the copy of her insurance card he kept with him.

 

“Just in case you need it,” she had told him when the two cards came in the mail. “I might not be able to find mine.” He had smiled at her answering his unasked question of _why would I need it_ before he had even had a chance to be panicked about what might happen that she wouldn’t be able to give it to whoever had asked for it.

 

“Can you please confirm the member number on it for us?”

 

Oliver repeated the number twice before the woman was satisfied she had heard it all correctly, and after giving her Felicity’s cell phone as a contact number for it they needed anything, he hung up.

 

He was about halfway through chopping the second green pepper after the three onions when  he had to pause in the middle  to both wipe his eyes and to realize what had happened. All that information that he was able to give the eye doctor’s for an appointment, the date of birth, address, heck, her insurance information.

 

There had never been another person he was able to do that with before. Not with Laurel, at their longest together, not Tommy or even Thea. Oliver had to always pause and think for a moment before he was able to give out his own birthdate.

 

Oliver picked up the chef knife from where he had set it next to the cutting board and smiled. It was nice to be able to know a person that well.

 

Back on the countertop, his phone vibrated before a quiet voice spoke with a pleasant accent “Excuse me, there is a message for you.” Felicity had programmed in the notification noises herself, and couldn’t stop grinning when she told him that he had JARVIS announcing when he had messages that weren’t Arrow related. By that point, Oliver had seen the Iron Man movies over the summer, so understood her excitement.

 

 _Felicity_  
_Star CIty Vision just called to confirm that I have an appointment tomorrow?  
sent: 4:35pm_

 

_Oliver_  
_Yes, I called today, made one for you. Yes it is over your lunch hour  
_ _sent: 4:37pm_

 

_Oliver_  
_Don’t think I haven’t seen you rubbing your eyes when you don’t think anyone is looking. You and I both know you need one but haven’t had time to call to make one.  
_ _sent: 4:38pm_

 

_Felicity:_  
_Best. Boyfriend. Ever.  
_ _sent: 4:40pm_

 

Oliver smiled and went back to prepping food, humming a song he had heard on the radio earlier.

  



	2. Street Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of their first dates in Ivy Town leads to ice cream and a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amell on roller blades gave me feels and @dettiot convinced me to write them.

 

When Oliver finds out that Felicity used to roller blade through the streets of Vegas and MIT, he makes it a point to stop at a sports store and pick up two sets of blades. One of their first dates in Ivy Town isn’t to go see a movie or to have dinner, but to go to a park and skate around the trails there.

Felicity is wearing elbow and knee pads that match her wrist guards and her brain helmet. Oliver just smiles at it while he holds her hands to help her up from the bench where she had been putting the skates on. “You might be graceful,” she had told him, “but we all know that I have the coordination of a drunk giraffe.”

A shouted “HEADS UP!” had Oliver ducking down, pulling Felicity with him on instinct. He managed to keep them both upright as a small ball whizzed overhead. “Sorry guys,” the same young voice called out as a teen skated up to them. “Haven’t gotten the hang of aiming too well yet.”

Oliver stood, handing him the rubber ball. “Street hockey?” he asked, nodding his head over to where six others around the same age were standing with taped up sticks, used and loved, and two wash baskets of different shapes and sizes that someone must have stolen from their mother.

The kid just raised an eyebrow, a look that had Felicity trying not to smile. She had seen that look on Oliver’s face before. 

“You’re holding the stick up too high,” her boyfriend said, moving to skate behind the teen. “You want to put your hands here and here.” He moved his hands over the kid’s to show where to put his hold. “There’s less power that way, but a lot more control. Puck won’t get away from you.”

“Hey Gary, what’s taking so long?” A yell from one of the older ones on the basketball court they had commandeered. 

“Thanks,” Gary told Oliver with a grin. “Want to watch?” He pointed to a bench at the side of the court with his chin before skating back into the game.

A half hour later, Felicity’s skates were leaned up against the bench and she was eating an ice cream cone from a park vendor, watching her boyfriend play street hockey with the neighborhood kids. 


	3. Hushaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dettiot, who had a rather crappy day yesterday and I thought could use some fluffy fluff to make it better.

_ Paying your dues is a nice thought and I, but I can’t wait until I am off of this swing shift thing,  _ Madelyn thought.  _ One more month and then I can be strictly days _ .  All in all, it wasn’t that the night shifts were bad, persay. The being awake at three in the morning got old pretty quickly, as did feeling a need to then fall asleep no later than seven o’clock so she would be ready to start her next day at eight am. On the other hand, her loans were just about paid off due to the lovely shift differential she was getting.

 

Her rounds were just about finished, and there was a nice new book waiting for her in the break room that was calling her name. As soon as she was finished checking on patient  _ Smoak, F, _ she was going to crack that open until it was time for rounds to start again around six. The patient file was sitting in its normal place in a clear rack near the door and Madelyn took a moment to page through it to reacquaint herself with the situation, and what she had to look out for.

 

The patient was twenty six, female, and had been rushed into the ER a few weeks ago due to gunshot wounds. Several surgeries had passed since then, leaving the woman recovering well, all things considered, but without the use of her legs. While the name Smoak rang a bell, she wasn’t able to place a face to the name. A downside of working different areas of the hospital on different shifts, and another reason why working days was going to be wonderful-- a standing position in a department. 

 

Based on talk around the hospital, the young woman hadn’t been without company at the very least. Her mother had been in every day since being admitted, almost living in the room, or the chair right outside of it. Even Thea  _ Queen _ had visited nearly every day, bringing a different bouquet of flowers every few days. While they weren’t the same royality they once had been, the Queen name was still held in high regard, especially with the son now running for Mayor.

 

“That’s how I know her,” Madelyn muttered to herself. Felicity Smoak, engaged to Oliver Queen. The whole city knew of their proposal, the magazines and papers and news outlets showing him going down on one knee at the tree lighting for what felt like every fifteen seconds days after the event. It was strange that in all of the hospital gossip, there was no mention of Oliver coming by to see her. It seemed as though the self-proclaimed reformed playboy hadn’t mended his ways as much as he had claimed. 

 

A pen at the ready to record Ms. Smoak’s vitals, Madelyn quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb the poor woman if she was sleeping. It would be a quick in and out barring any unforeseen circumstances. Heart rate, O2, blood pressure, it was all measured for her and on the screens surrounding the head of the hospital bed. Just a simple matter of writing it down and making a note if something was off, or getting a doctor if it was really off.

 

The curtain was drawn around the bed, giving a modicum of privacy if the door was open and someone happened to walk by. Pulling it back a bit, she tried to keep the noise down when the rings slid a bit on their tracks up at the top.  

 

“Is it possible to have another blanket?” A quiet voice from the chair by the bed made her startle a moment before turning to see who was there. Of all the people she had expected to see there, a red-eyed, bedraggled Oliver Queen was the last person Madelyn would have thought of. “She gets cold a lot at night,” he continued, “and it would be nice to be able to give her another one if she needs it right away instead of having to bother you.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Queen. I didn’t see you there.” Really, how could she have, dressed as he was in a dark dress shirt and jeans, hidden in the shadows the medical lights above the counter cast. “Let me just write down her information and I’ll be right back with that blanket.”  The good news was that all of Felicity’s vitals were well within normal range when Madelyn checked them. As a bonus, the woman hadn’t even woken up at the quiet conversation she and Oliver had had. Which left the bad news of her trying to interact with Mr. Queen when she was sure that she (and half the other nurses her age) had likely included him in some of her racier thoughts while in college.

 

“Would you also like one? A blanket, I mean,” she asked him, closing Felicity’s file.

 

He shook his head, but didn’t take his attention away from where he was focusing on his fiance’s face. “I’ll be fine,” he said softly. “I’ve slept in a lot worse places than a hospital chair.”

 

Hiding her wince as she remembered the whole stranded on an island for five years thing, Madelyn quickly walked out of the room and to the supply room a few doors down. There was a thick blanket she knew was in the warmer at this moment, given as how she had been the one to put it in there at the beginning of her shift. 

 

Ms. Smoak would be kept very warm with that blanket. Madelyn had curled up with it once or twice herself on some of the quieter nights on shift. She hesitated for a brief second before grabbing another blanket. Just because Mr. Queen had turned down her offer of a second blanket now didn’t mean he might not want one later. And sleeping in worse places than a chair was no reason to not be comfortable.

 

She walked briskly back to the last room of the hallway, wanting to get there before the warmth of the blankets had dissipated. The door hadn’t closed fully when she had left, so it was little work to push it open with her foot and walk inside. 

 

The curtains, however, had been closed after she had left. A sign that she wasn’t expected back so soon? Or maybe Mr. Queen hadn’t registered that she would be coming back with the blanket he had requested. He had been concentrating almost solely on Ms. Smoak when she had gone to leave the room. 

 

With only the steady beeping of the heart monitor and her own breathing, it wasn’t hard to hear other noises in the room. It was due to that other noise that Madelyn took a few quiet steps forward until she could peek through the crack in the curtains.. While she didn’t understand the language being spoken, it was clear that Mr. Queen was quietly singing as he ran a hand across Ms. Smoak’s forehead, brushing away hair and worried creases at the same time. “Ano yama koete,” he sang quietly, more of a singsong spoken sort of voice, as he brought his hands up to hold hers in his. “Sato e itta.”

 

Screw what the other nurses and staff and the tabloids said. There was no way, Madelyn knew, that Mr. Queen was anything other than completely in love and besotted with Ms. Smoak.

 

Blankets held close to her chest, she backed away, not wanting to intrude on the quiet moment between the two unless they knew she was here first.  She knocked quietly on the doorframe. Mr. Queen’s soft voice came from behind the curtains. “Yes?”

 

Madelyn hesitantly brushed the curtain aside and left one blanket at the foot of Ms. Smoak’s bed before handing Mr. Queen the other. “I know you said you didn’t need one, but it can get pretty cold in here at night,” she whispered.

 

“ Thank you,” he responded, taking it from her gently. 

 

“If there is anything else you need, I’ll be down the hall at the nurses’ station,” she informed him. Her book would keep for another few hours while she kept watch over these two. 

 

Quietly closing the door behind her, Madelyn could hear Mr. Queen’s singsong words pick up again as soon as she had left the curtained area. “Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the sources I could find, the song Oliver is singing is the closest I could get to what Tatsu sings to Akio. The Romanized Japanese and the English translation are both from this wiki article: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edo_Lullaby


	4. I Want You to Want Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the next chapter of City of Gold ready for today. In my defense, there was an eclipse and road trip to see totality and City Museum and LOOK I'M DISTRACTING YOU WITH SMUT!
> 
>  
> 
> (thanks absentlyabbie, dettiot, adiwriting and ohemgeeitscoley for your normal cheerleading and beta work on making smut readable)

She made sure the door to their loft was locked that night, and that there was a condom in the back pocket of her pants. Felicity’s shoes were off, leaving her wearing a pair of bright yellow socks with Dalek Designs on them that she knew Oliver would smile at if she gave him a chance to notice when he got home. 

 

She didn’t plan on giving him a chance to notice though.

 

Not when it had been more than a week since they had managed to have any time together that didn’t involve green leather and computers and comm units, and Felicity was finally done with Shark Week and had left work early, because really, what was the point of being CEO if she couldn’t on occasion go home at a normal hour to wait for her boyfriend to show up so that they could have sex. 

 

Hence the locking of the door. Oliver would try to open it, but would then have to dig out his keys, giving her time to get up from the couch to wait for him.

 

Legs curled up beneath her, she was almost lost in a book she had downloaded onto her tablet when she heard the telltale jiggle of the doorknob preceding Oliver’s muffled cursing on the other side. Stifling a laugh, she set her near-empty glass of wine on the coffee table and was at the door by the time Oliver was coming in.

 

“Hi,” he told her, dropping his keys onto the table by the door. 

 

It was all that he got out before Felicity shoved him against the door and kissed him. The brown leather jacket she loved on him was quickly stripped from his shoulders where it landed on the floor, her hands constantly moving over his back. In retrospect, it might have been easier for her to have left her shoes on so she didn’t need to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach his mouth, but Felicity was nothing if not adaptive. She reached her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her. 

 

Oliver let out a groan, opening his mouth to her tongue. It would have been rude to ignore that invitation, so she didn’t hesitate to swipe her tongue into his mouth. His hands finally moved from his sides and wrapped around her lower back, hauling her closer to him.

 

His head thunked against the door when Felicity moved from his mouth to his chin and followed his jawline up to his ear. “What brought this on?” he asked her, panting slightly.

 

“You came home,” she said with a smile, tugging him down towards her again.

 

“I don’t think I have ever been welcomed home like this be… oh, God, yes… like this before.”

 

She smiled against his neck where she had left a small mark from a teasing, sucking bite. “Well, I tried kissing you yesterday when you came into the bunker before everyone else was there. But you didn’t get my hint. Thought maybe I would need to be a bit more forward.”

 

“I thought that was just a hello kiss.”

 

“With tongue?”

 

He gave her a slow smirk. “I didn’t say it was a bad one,” he told her with a wink. He threaded his hands through her hair, tugging out the pony tail she had worn all day.

 

Felicity brought her hands up to his shirt and undid his tie before unbuttoning his collar. “Just trying something different,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his again.

 

“Felicity, I need to do laundry,” he protested. It was a halfhearted protest at best, especially given how he didn’t move to pull away from her, and actually pulled her even closer. 

 

She snuck her hands between them again and quickly finished unbuttoning his dress shirt. “It’s a good thing I’m here to help you get undressed then. You can toss these into the wash right away.” 

 

Taking a step back, Felicity pulled his shirt off and it joined his jacket on the floor, followed quickly by the black undershirt he had been wearing that day, leaving her to run her palms up and down his bare torso.

 

His hands slipped beneath the hem of her sweater, fingers drawing mindless patterns on her hip bones before sliding up to cup her breast over her bra. Her moan echoed his when her fingertips began to trace along the top of his jeans, dipping under the waistband before moving back to his hips.

 

“Get this off of you,” he whispered against her ear, mouthing at her piercing as he tugged her sweater up. “Might as well get your wash in right away too.”

 

Breathless, she helped him get her shirt off before reaching back and unclasping her bra. With a tenderness that did nothing to hide his lust for her, Oliver carefully pulled the straps down and off of her arms. Before the lacy undergarments hit the floor, he had one breast in his mouth, sucking and flicking at her nipple with his tongue while his hand came up to massage the other. 

 

Every flick and pinch of her breasts seemed to send a direct jolt of electricity right to her clit. “Oliver,” she moaned softly.

 

“Mmm?” Bastard didn’t even take his mouth off of her for more than a second, using it just to change the point of assault to her other breast. 

 

“Need you.” Felicity closed her eyes for a second, summoning up the courage to ask for what she wanted from him. Taking the initiative in her own pleasure wasn’t exactly something she had a lot of experience in. With Cooper, it had been quick fumbles in dorm room beds, lit by computer screens and never something to write home about. Ray had cared enough to get her off, but both of them knew the mind wasn’t always in the same place as their bodies. 

 

Until Oliver, there hadn’t been much of a point for her to be vocal in her needs, her wants. Once they had finally slept together, made love all across the country on their road trip, Felicity had never once had to do anything but give him a look before they wouldn't leave bed for hours. While she told herself it was because she had never felt a need to initiate, Oliver giving her everything she wanted and more, the truth of the matter was that she had been afraid to be the one to start anything. What if she went for him, asked for what she wanted, and he turned her down because she wasn’t as good as any of the other people he had been with? She had no illusions about his past, the type or number of people he had been with compared to her.

 

But it had gotten to the point though where it had actually been hard for her to concentrate today. Almost every time she had a moment for a spare thought, she found her mind wandering to Oliver, to the salmon ladder, to what his scruff felt like against her inner thighs, his fingers deep inside of her, tongue on her clit until she would scream out his name. 

 

As soon as the clock said five, she was up and out of her office, a text sent to Oliver that she would meet him at home. She would have time to prepare before he got home, make a plan. As long as she followed her plan, nothing could go wrong with her finally chasing after what she wanted.

 

The feeling of her pants being undone and his fingers sliding slowly down between pants and underwear brought her completely back to the present. As he slowly began to stroke her clit over her panties, she worked his jeans and boxer briefs down his hips, wrapping her hand around his dick and squeezing in retaliation. 

 

“Need you,” Felicity repeated. “Been thinking about you all day, Oliver.”

 

“Fuck,” he whispered into her hair, fingers edging her panties out of the way enough to feel skin on skin. “You're so fucking wet right now.” Oliver’s hips twitched forward, thrusting his dick further into Felicity’s hands.

 

With a mental strength that should be put at heroic levels, she stepped back. Her hips shimmied a bit when she pulled both pants and underwear down, kicking them off before lunging forward to capture Oliver’s mouth with hers again.

 

His tongue slipped inside of her mouth, teasing her, before pulling back. Breathing hard, Oliver’s hands went to her hips and held her against him, grinding his cock against her, before sliding down to cup her ass. “What do you want, Felicity? Tell me what you want.”

 

“I…” Here was where she froze every time, actually saying what was going through her mind. She felt his fingers slip through her slick folds again before sliding one up and inside of her. “That. Right there. I need that.”

 

“You need my fingers inside of you? Fingering your wet pussy?”

 

Okay that was unfair. Oliver knew exactly what he did to her when he talked to her… like that. With a mental shrug, Felicity wound her arms around his neck and began to tug him down, slowly sinking to her knees at the same time. 

 

And while she didn't really want to be thinking about her mother when she was about to have sex with her boyfriend, she had to admit that her mom had been right. A big rug over by the door had been a great investment.

 

Oliver followed her down, a grin on his face when he found himself on his back, Felicity looking down at him. His grin disappeared with a moan of her name, eyes fluttering shut when she began to grind her core against his length. “What did I do to… hnnng… to deserve this,” he managed after a breathless moment.

 

Felicity gave him a shy smile that was the complete opposite of the slow roll of her hips against him. “Existed?”

 

He cupped her face with both hands, gently pulling her down for a kiss. “I can't help but think I should thank you for that. For choosing me. Us.”

 

Her heart felt like it was about to explode, it was so full of love. 

 

“Oliver,” she said, putting every bit of love she felt for him into those three syllables. 

 

“Felicity,” he echoed back, hands skimming up her sides when she pulled back from their kiss.

 

“Upstairs. Loser owes the winner oral,” she challenged before bolting for the stairs.

 

She couldn’t help the smile that broke out. She knew she was going to win. Oliver was still tangled up with his pants around his ankles.


End file.
